


you said you'd teach me

by archieknight



Series: Kandreil Ficlets [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archieknight/pseuds/archieknight





	you said you'd teach me

Neil’s leg was bouncing with nerves. There was ice cold tension in the car. Neil was condemned to the backseat, from there he let his eyes flicker between the two up front. Headlights lit up the edges of Kevin’s face periodically while he was talking about their upcoming death match. Andrew wasn’t listening, naturally, but Neil had only just realised that meant he should be.

“Neil?” Kevin stopped mid-sentence to ask, “you okay back there?” 

“Huh, yeah, tired,” Neil responded automatically. He was tired, he was always tired. The Foxes had all been stressed about the death match, and it was getting to Neil too. He was becoming overwhelmed by everything, and spending the night with Kevin and Andrew wasn’t going to help them, even if it was for practice. There was no way he could concentrate on that with Andrew’s eyes on him. 

He wanted them so bad, the unfamiliar feeling made his chest tighten. He didn’t know what he wanted but he’d take what he could get, just to have Andrew’s hands on his face or Kevin’s lips on his own. He yearned to be just slightly closer to them. He wouldn’t touch Andrew, but just to see what the air inches away from his body felt like. 

“You’re still good to practice?” Kevin stated. This was not a question, they were too close to stop now, this game showed whether they really could be a match for the Ravens. They couldn’t lose momentum, and they couldn’t make excuse. Neil was not going to let his curiosity get in the way of this.

“100%,” he nodded. Andrew rolled his eyes, turning into the car park outside the court. The three boys piled out of the car and made their way in.

It was eerily quiet, but the orange shades that filled the building were bright enough to hurt Neil’s eyes. Neil and Kevin changed out. Andrew had refused to play, and Kevin didn't care. He reeled off some statistic, since the UVM goalkeeper’s playing style was so different to his, it’d be useless practise. 

Kevin made Neil run some Raven drills, he mostly directed instead of demonstrating. It passed too quick, Neil had to stop before he collapsed. He was hunched over panting when Kevin approached him. He looked up and smiled breathlessly at him. His eyes were framed with dark circles. Kevin frowned, “Neil. You’re a mess, get some sleep.”

“It’s not that late,” Neil stretched himself up, his whole body complaining as he did.

“You’re no used to me if you’re too exhausted to move,” Kevin took the racquet from Neil’s hands as he spoke. His grip let go easily and he sighed. “And you can’t work yourself too hard.”

“I’m fine,” he insisted. 

Kevin chuckled, “Of course you are. If I have to drag you off this court, I will.” 

“You might just have to,” Neil said, letting himself down carefully onto the hard floor until he was laying on his back, helmet discarded next to him. “Or you can lie down here with me.”

“Jesus Christ, get up,” Kevin groaned.

“I just want to talk, Kevin,” Neil told him.

Kevin slid down to the ground, putting both racquets to the side. The cold of the floor was harsh on his bruises, he wondered how they grated against Neil’s injuries, but didn’t ask. “Well, this. This is just lovely.”

Neil closed his eyes, Kevin looked at him. With his eyes closed, Neil looked calmer. His face was all angles and points. His cheekbone and jaw were in sharp parallel lines, his nose pointed, his lips angled into a perpetual pout. But his eyes were always a stark contrast, wide and bright in a way that always seemed so frantic. 

“You said you’d teach me,” Neil started.

Kevin turned back to look up at the ceiling, “yeah, and then you pass out at my practices.”

“No, not this.”

“You’re not up for that right now, another night,” Kevin promised, he only realised it sounded like a promise when he saw Neil’s lips curl up into a smug smile. 

“Are you idiots done star-gazing?” Andrew called from the court door. Neil noted the way Kevin grinned to himself, his real smile, but also the way it was cleared from his face when he got up to look at Andrew. 

He stood up, extending a hand to Neil. He gripped around Neil’s wrist and Neil did the same to him. He yanked the boy upwards and caught him barely. Neil’s breath caught as he realised how close he was to Kevin, unsure if he’d ever get used to it, unsure if he’d ever have to.

They picked up their racquets and helmets, then went to the locker room. Neil sat down on one of the benches a few metres away from Andrew, who was still in regular clothes as he hadn’t played. Kevin stretched his arm over his shoulder, “are you still not going to shower with me?” From where he was stretching, he pulled his jersey over his head. 

Neil would’ve had a response, if Kevin wasn’t now shirtless and sweaty in front of him. He stuttered over his words, “uh, I just thought it’d be awkward ‘cause-” He gestured vaguely. His brain had short-circuited. His eyes flickering from the floor to the line where Kevin’s shorts met his skin. 

“You don’t have to, Neil,” Kevin said.

Neil thought about his scars, he’d never thought anyone would ever be attracted to him. He didn’t worry about what someone would think about his scars in the context of sex and attraction. Suddenly, he felt repulsive and pitiful. 

“I want to, but…”

“I don’t care about your scars,” Kevin told him, glancing down at Neil’s chest.

Neil stood up, kicked off his shoes and walked closer to Kevin. He felt so small compared to him. Kevin reached out a hand to pull at the collar of Neil’s jersey, dragging it to the side to see the scar that stretched from his collarbone and snagged at his shoulder. It was one Kevin had noticed a few times. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to it while looking into Neil’s eyes. 

He didn’t know what to do, so he acted on impulse. He pulled his shirt off in the same way Kevin had, like a challenge. Kevin ran his fingers over the lines of Neil’s scars. He was craned over and his face was close enough to Neil’s that their noses grazed once or twice. 

Neil tried not to shiver at the light touches on the sensitive skin. After all, Kevin didn’t look disgusted. His eyes analysed each wound, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed. He looked away from the scars and into Neil’s eyes, which he scanned with the same serious expression. “Do you want to do this?”

“Kiss me,” Neil whispered in response.

“That’s not an answer,” Kevin deadpanned.

Neil bit his lip, “I’m not sure what it is I want. I’ve never wanted anything, like this, before.”

“Do you want to shower first?” Kevin asked.

Neil remembered then how sweaty and gross he felt and nodded quickly. He got undressed, taking off everything except his boxers. He hesitated, then Kevin wandered ahead of him and turned the shower on. “Keep them on if you’ve got a spare pair with you,” he shrugged. 

Neil nodded and got under the hot water. It was harsh on his scars, but he paid no mind to it. Kevin pushed the wet, matted mess of Neil’s hair away from his face. “You played really well today, but you really need a rest,” Kevin said, turning the conversation to Exy made things no less awkward. He bit his lip, “I could help you wind down, if you want.”

“That’s an appalling pick-up line,” Neil breathed. 

“I’m just saying, it’s a stress reliever,” Kevin said.

“Oh my God,” Neil put his hands over his face to muffle a laugh. “This is not happening.”

Kevin sighed, “forget I said anything.”

“Is that what you and Andrew do, after practice?” Neil asked, stifling his giggles. “To wind down.” He imitated Kevin’s tone, who looked unimpressed with it.

“That’s not what I meant,” Kevin pinched the bridge of his nose.

“That is so what you meant,” Neil countered. Kevin didn’t respond. “I told you this would be awkward.”

Kevin hummed in agreement. Neil knew he was prolonging this joking because he was anxious, so he jumped the gun and pulled Kevin’s face down to his own. The kiss was wet. Water slipped into Neil’s mouth when he opened it to kiss him deeper, and his movements against Kevin were sloppy. He was acutely aware of the heat from Kevin’s body on his own, the way their chests touched thrilled him, so he inched closer. 

Feeling him pull in closer, Kevin wrapped an arm around Neil’s waist to hold his back. Neil could feel Kevin’s bare cock pressed against the bottom of his stomach, he leaned up into him. Kevin noticed Neil getting hard and pulled back for a moment, “Neil,” he said as he held the boy’s face in his hand. He let his thumb rub over Neil’s bottom lip, “can I?” With his other hand, he toyed with the waistband of Neil’s boxers. 

“Yeah,” Neil let out a breath. 

Kevin pulled them down with both hands as he sunk down to his knees. He let Neil step out of them before throwing them to the side. They were sopping wet and made a gross squelching sound as they hit the shower floor, but they both ignored it. 

Neil’s heart was racing, but it almost jumped out of his chest when Kevin looked up at him with his deep green eyes. “Are you okay with this?” He asked, letting his hands rest at the top of Neil’s thighs. 

Neil nodded, “this is great.” He exhaled and threw his head back. He was so ready to feel this, leaning back against the cold tile wall and waiting for Kevin, who ran his hands up Neil’s thighs to his hips before taking the tip of Neil’s cock into his mouth. 

Reminding himself to be slow with Neil, he sucked the precum away from his tip and swallowed it. Before swirling his tongue slowly, Neil sighed in pleasure. Kevin edged down Neil’s cock until he had the whole thing in his mouth, but stayed there a moment. It was overwhelmingly tight and hot for Neil, who’s only ever felt his own hand there. His breaths were short and fast, so Kevin tried to steady him by holding his hip and rubbing circles on the skin.

The rhythm of Kevin’s thumb grounded Neil, and once his breathing steadied. Kevin pulled his lips up Neil, dragging across his cock and humming. Neil whined at the vibrations. He continued to suck him off at a steady pace, taking his time running his tongue up and down the length of Neil’s cock. 

Kevin sucked up his length until it fell out of his mouth with an obscene pop, Neil let out a small groan. Kevin took Neil’s cock into his hand and jerked it a few times before he swallowed it again. He rubbed Neil’s balls with his hand that was now slightly covered in his spit. Neil moaned at the sensation, thrusting into Kevin’s mouth. He took this as a signal to go faster, he bobbed his head up and down on Neil. 

He enjoyed this feeling too much, the weight of Neil’s cock in his mouth, disrupting his breathing slightly but not uncomfortably. He liked working to make Neil moan, knowing he was making him feel good. With Andrew, it was rare he would let Kevin reciprocate. So most of his experience came from before joining the Foxes. He relished the feeling, letting his eyes flutter closed as he focused on making Neil come.

“Fuck,” Neil whispered. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” He panted the words, his voice cracking when he tried to speak any louder than a breath. Kevin opened his eyes to see Neil with his eyes screwed shut and bottom lip between his teeth, he could tell how close he was so he didn’t stop. 

Neil came with a high-pitched moan, shooting down Kevin’s throat and letting himself rest against the tile wall. Kevin swallowed the salty taste of Neil’s come and stood back up. He rested a hand on Neil’s face, “you okay?”

Still catching his breath, Neil smiled, “Yeah.” He leaned up to kiss Kevin, tasting himself on Kevin’s lips. He didn’t think he’d enjoy that, but he slipped his tongue into Kevin’s mouth to taste it. “Do you want me to?” Neil asked, glancing down at Kevin’s hard cock. 

Kevin shook his head, “I’m fine.”

“You sound like me.”  
The smell of smoke that spread around the room meant Andrew was still there, and getting impatient. They finished up showering rapidly. Kevin wrapped a towel around himself before walking over to the lockers, “really?”

“What?” Andrew asked, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

“You’re smoking in here?” 

“Well, you two were doing worse over there.” Andrew pointed out. Neil followed Kevin through, having dried off and thrown on a shirt and boxers. He outstretched his hand to ask for the cigarette, and Andrew passed it to him carelessly. “Now you can tell him off instead.”


End file.
